In an existing data communication system, user terminals usually perform data communication with line equipment in the nearest exchange office through subscriber line and signal line, and the connector connected with data cable or communication cable serves as the interface of the subscriber line and the interface of the signal line to achieve signal transmission.
For an Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), for example, the access equipment usually comprises two parts: Digital Subscriber Line Amplitude Module (DSLAM) and Remote Transceiver Unit (RTU) at subscriber side. As the equipment at office end, DSLAM performs functions of ADSL, such as transmitting/receiving, encoding/decoding, bandwidth multiplexing, and system maintenance and management, etc.; as the equipment at remote end, RTU provides an access port, including ordinary telephone interface, to the subscriber. On the equipment at office end, a connector interface is used to provide subscriber line interface to implement connection between the subscriber line and the equipment at office end.
An existing connector commonly used as a connector for subscriber line interface are a double-edged connector with a spacing of 2.17 mm, comprising a connector plug and a connector socket. FIG. 1 is an end view of a connector plug 10, which comprises metal interface portion 11, insulator 12 provided in said interface portion 11, contacts 13 evenly distributed on both sides of said insulator 12, plastic enclosure 14 connecting data cable and metal interface portion 11, and fixing screws 15 for connectively fixing the entire plug to a socket.
The profile of said metal interface portion 11 is in isosceles trapezoid shape, with the four corners of the trapezoid-shaped shell being rounded, like a inverted letter “D”; the trapezoid-shaped shell matches a female socket 30 (as shown in FIG. 2) to prevent misplugging. Said plastic insulator 12 appears as a band-shaped protrusion at the center inside of said interface portion 11, with slots that can accommodate said contacts 13 provided on both sides thereof. Said contacts 13 are provided in said slots, with a spacing of 2.16 mm between two adjacent contacts. In a connector with 64 contacts, for example, the connector is 98.43 mm (L)*15.37 mm (W), and the footprint of each pair of contacts is 47.28 mm2. A connector with a plug of such structure is large in entire volume, with large footprint of interface and low pin density of the contacts.
In addition, said data cable is electrically connected with said contacts 13 by passing through said plastic enclosure 14; the connection is usually achieved through press fit, i.e., there is a knife-edge provided at the end of the contact near the cable, and when assembling, the cable is pressed into the knife-edge with a tool, so that the electrical connection between the cable and the contact is achieved. However, if the cable and the contact are connected by such a press fit method, the contact is often caused to be warped, thereby affecting contact reliability. Meanwhile, connection between the contact and the cable can not be achieved by welding, thereby limiting the use of the connector.